Fantasies and Dreams
by trishaj48
Summary: We all have dreams of what we want our adult life to be.  15 year old Sara was uncertain about hers until that summer day a stranger knocked on her front door. As always, I own nothing associated with CSI. That privilege belongs to others.
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen year old Sara Sidle smiled at the young man standing on her front porch. Sara's foster father had just given the young man permission to look at some dead cattle that had been found in the field.

Harvey, Sara's foster father, had told her that the young man was studying Entomology and wanted to use the dead cattle in his study, maybe even write about them in some kind of journal.

Sara walked out on the porch, "You need some help?"

Gil Grissom smiled at her, "Your not afraid of bugs?"

"Nope," was Sara's response.

"How about decomp?" he asked her.

"Natural part of life," she said.

"Sure. If your Dad doesn't care," Grissom told her.

Sara ran into the living room, got permission then darted back outside. They worked together for the better part of the day, by the time he had left Sara's mind was made up as to what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

Over the next ten years Sara threw herself into her studies, excelling in all of them, graduating top of her class.

Her dream came true, Sara felt a certain amount of pride as she entered the Lab in San Francisco as a level one CSI.

Sara had quickly worked her way up the ranks, she was now a level two, her level three was within in reach. All she had to do was finish some required courses and take a test.

Sara picked up her class schedule and smiled, a familiar name showed up as her professor, Dr. Gilbert Grissom.

Sara wondered if he would remember her, she knew she had not forgotten him.

Her foster mother had told her that it was just "puppy love" and it would pass, it didn't. Sara kept track of Dr. Grissom and all his accomplishments. As she got older she often dreamt of them being together. How she wished he could be her first lover, she know that was one fantasy she would never fulfill.

Sara walked into the class room and took a seat in the front. When Gil lowered the book he was reading Sara's heart skipped a beat - he was even more handsome then she remembered, but his eyes; those blue eyes. Sara knew she could get lost in them.

"You are here to study the science of ENTOMOLOGY," Grissom said as he wrote it on the board, "My name is Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

Grissom sat and looked over his class, something about the young lady in the front row triggered a memory. He picked up his class roster and scanned it: SARA SIDLE. Could it be? Could this be the same teenager who helped him so many years ago?

After class Grissom walked over to Sara, "Is it possible? Can you be little Sara?"

"Yes," Sara said smiling at him.

"'Little Sara' is that how he thinks of me?" Sara wondered.

If that is how he felt then she knew that her fantasy didn't have a chance of coming true.

Grissom smiled at her, "Not so little anymore. How about we grab a cup of coffee and catch up on things."

Sara nodded and followed him to one of the bistros on campus. Gil ordered two coffee's and took a seat.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"I could use a sandwich," Sara told him.

"I'll take a burger and the young lady would like …." Gil said when the waitress came over with their coffee.

"Tuna sandwich please," Sara said.

"Chips or fries," the waitress asked.

"Chips," Sara said.

"Now," Gil said, "Tell me about yourself."

Sara told him how that day she spent with him helped her make up her mind as to what she wanted to do. She told him about school and her grades, she told him everything - except of her fantasies about him.

"Fella's?" Gil asked.

Sara looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"A woman as pretty as you are must have a fella," Gil told her, blushing.

"I've had a few," Sara said, "Nothing serious. To busy getting my career started. You?"

"Nothing serious," he said, "How do you like San Fran?" Gil asked, wanting to quickly change the subject.

Sara giggled, "It's ok. What have you been up to?"

Gil told her about all the things that had been going on in his life, not that is was necessary, Sara already knew. He ended by telling her that he was a CSI in Vegas.

The class ran six weeks, Gil and Sara spent a lot of time together and even thought she wanted him to, Gil never made a move or expressed a romantic interest in her.

Once the class had been asked to help gather evidence on the beach. Gil smiled as he saw Sara examining a Sand dollar.

"That's not part of the crime scene," he said.

"No, but it is beautiful," she said.

The last day of class was bittersweet for Sara, she could now take her test for her level three but she also knew it was the last time she would see her one true love.

Sara had volunteered to drive Grissom to the airport the day he left, as he was about to board she slipped something into his hand.

"My phone number. Just in case you ever need someone to help exam some dead cattle," she told him trying to smile but all the while fighting back tears.

Gil started to say something but Sara quickly walked away from him.

Gil slipped the paper in his pocket.

Chapter 2

Gil pumped into her in a slow steady rhythm enjoying the feel of her tight channel closing around his enlarged manhood. Each thrust rubbed her "g" spot, Sara was on the edge of a second climax and Gil was very near also.

Sara screamed with pleasure as Gil pumped faster and faster, he was aware of her ecstatic, sexy moans, he could feel Sara's vaginal muscles tightened around his manhood as her juices flowed.

Gil's face was flushed and his breathing heavy and erratic and Sara could feel the intense explosion as his juices splashed against her walls. Gil rolled from atop her and Sara snuggled close to him.

"Sara, I…."

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ, the alarm going off woke Sara from her dream.

"Damn," she whispered, aware of the dampness between her legs. This was the second time this month that she had dreamed about them making love

Sara could not get him out of her mind, never had someone so encompassed her life. Dr. Gilbert Grissom occupied every waking minute.

Sara stood in the shower, the water flowing over her body. She had to smile, what would he have thought if she had told him the truth about her "fella's"? Sara had told him a half truth, oh she had been on a lot of first dates and even some seconds but not many more. All the men she had been with had one thing on their mind - SEX - and that was something she was not willing to give up. Was she foolish to think that her fantasy of Gil being her first would ever come true? How long should she wait for him to notice her, how long would he still think of her as "the kid who helped him out so many years ago".

Sara laughed, "I can just see me twenty years down the road finally losing my virginity to him."

Sara turned off the water, wrapped a towel around herself and headed for the kitchen.

Meanwhile in Las Vegas things were being set in motion that would change Sara's life. Grissom was promoted to supervisor of graveyard and he was a man short, he had been given the green light to hire whomever he wanted.

Grissom smiled, there was only one person who he could think of. That tall skinny kid who helped him so many years ago. That wiry young lady that took his class - Sara Sidle.

Gil took the slip of paper she had handed him and called her.

"Miss Sidle," Gil said, "I have an opening on my shift and I was wondering if you would be interested in transferring? You can keep your grade and pay level."

Sara's heart skipped a beat, she would be with him - close to him.

"Yes," she said.

Gil told her it would take a few weeks to get the paperwork together, he suggested she come to Vegas a little early to find a place to stay and to familiarize herself with the area. Sara said it sounded like a good idea but all she could think of was being near him - working with him. After she hung up the phone an thought crossed her mind.

Sara smiled, "Maybe, just maybe, I may have a chance after all. Being that close to him all the time may make him realize just how much I do care."

Then she shook her head, "Will he ever think of me as anything but a kid?"

A week later Sara was in Vegas, she had no problem finding a place to stay and a GPS made getting around easy. The day before she was to report to lab for her first shift her phone rang.

"Miss Sidle," a very familiar voice said, "I was wondering if you wanted to have a bite to eat and then I could give you the grand tour of the lab."

"Only if you will call me Sara," she said.

Grissom smiled, "Sara."

Her heart melted, how she loved the way he said her name.

"I can pick you up if you like," Grissom said.

"Give me about an hour to make myself presentable," Sara said.

"Will see you around 5," Grissom told her.

Sara wondered if Grissom treated all his new hires like this.

"I'm sure he does," she said.

At dinner Gil was polite, he acted like a big brother. Their trip to the lab was professional. Gil took her back to her place.

"Tomorrow I will introduce you to the rest of the team," he told her, "Have a good evening."

"See you tomorrow," she said, smiling at him.

The next day Grissom introduced Sara to the rest of the team. Nick warmed up to her immediately. Catherine looked at her with curiosity, not really sure what to think of this lady that Grissom wanted on their team so bad. Warrick appeared indifferent - not really sure what to make of her.

Sara's first assignment was a convenience store robbery, Catherine went with her.

"Why do you think that out of all the eligible candidates for the job Grissom asked you?" Catherine wanted to know.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Three months after she first started Sara finally felt like she was excepted by the rest of the team, they had even invited her to OVER EASY a few times for breakfast after shift. The way Grissom treated her had not changed, despite the fact that she flirted with him every chance that she got. Sara was in love, there was not doubt about it and she didn't care how long it took him to come around, she would wait. More then once she would wake, wet between her legs because of a dream about him.

Tomorrow would be Sara's one year anniversary - one year since she joined the team - how time flew. Nick, who more then once had asked her out, suggested that they go to dinner.

"Just to celebrate the fact that you made it this far," he said, laughing, "You don't have to consider it a date - just you and me eating. I mean you have to eat - right?"

Reluctantly Sara agreed to go, she didn't want anyone to think that she and Nick were an item.

"Yes. As long as you don't consider it a date," she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Grissom sat at his desk and watched as Nick and Sara walked out, he had intended to ask her himself but Nick was just a little faster.

Gil was not sure when his view of Sara changed from skinny kid to the woman she had grown into, but he was sure he wanted to investigate the new feelings he was developing. Grissom shook his head, stood, walked to his door and shut off his lights.

"What makes you think she is interested in an old coot like you when Nick is chasing her all the time," he said to himself.

"So how was your date?" Grissom asked Sara the next day.

"It was not a date and dinner was ok," Sara said, storming away from him.

It had been a year and Gil Grissom was no closer to wanting to be with her then he was that day so long ago. Sara had decided that enough was enough - she was going to take a job on the east coast that a friend had told her about. Sara wanted to get as far away from him as she could. Her mind was made up, this would be her off weekend, she would pack and leave; just mail Grissom a letter. Sara heart broke, each time she seen him she wanted to cry so the rest of the day Sara avoided Grissom.

That Friday Grissom had tried more then once to talk to Sara but he couldn't find her. She was avoiding him. He was not sure why but he intended to find out.

At her apartment, Sara poured herself a drink and called her friend to tell her she would take the job, Mary was not home so Sara just left a message.

Sara looked at her watch, her laundry must be done by now so she started for the door. Sara's heart jumped when she opened the door.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she said to Grissom.

"I wanted to see you," he said, "but all day long you were no where to be found."

"I've been busy," Sara said, "What is it you needed?"

"I wanted to give you this and to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat," Grissom said, handing her a box.

Inside the box was a necklace, the chain was silver and the drop was in the shape of a Sand dollar.

Sara smiled, "You remembered."

Gil just nodded as he hooked it on her, "Dinner?"

"Yes," she said.

Dinner was at a small restaurant called The Warf, the seafood was exquisite and the evening beautiful.

"I wanted to do this for your anniversary," Gil told her, "But Nick asked you first. He is a good kid, you two make a cute couple."

Sara looked at him, "It was dinner. We are not a "couple" we're friends."

Gil blushed, then took her hand, "I'm glad because I want to explore the possibility of US becoming a couple."

Sara's heart almost stopped, how long had she wanted to hear those words.

"That is a very good possibility," she said, smiling at him.

Grissom paid the bill and suggested they take a walk, Sara agreed. A little bit away from the restaurant Gil stopped, pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"From the first time I seen you I know there was something special about you," he started, "I doubt I had ever meet anyone like you. More then once I had wondered what had happened to that skinny little kid that didn't wrinkle her nose at the smell of decomp or run screaming from a bug."

Sara chuckled, "She grew up."

"Into a beautiful woman," Gil said, as he caressed her cheek.

Sara turned her face to his hand and kissed it. Gil smiled.

"I'm not really sure when it happened but one day the pupa that I had asked to come work with me opened and turned into a beautiful butterfly," Gil told her, sure he was sounding foolish but hoping she would know what he meant.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any to tell him just how she felt, Sara took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I have loved you from the first day I seen you," she whispered.

Gil smiled, "I guess I'm a little slow, it took me a while longer."

Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her. As they walked back to his car they talked. Sara confessed to him that she had kept track of him and knew all about him, this just made him blush. At her place Gil once more kissed her.

"You should get some sleep, you have work tomorrow," Gil said.

"We do and we should," she answered, taking his hand and leading him into the apartment.

"Sara," he whispered, "This can't be a one night thing."

Sara locked the door behind them, "I know, I don't want it to be."

She took his hand and walked toward her room.

One hand cupped her cheek tenderly as he leaned in and kissed her. A sweet and soft kiss that made them both tremble. Breaking the kiss, Gil pressed his forehead to hers and breathed her in. His fingers moved to unbutton her blouse.  
>The garment fell to the floor and his hands slipped over her shoulders, fingertips grazing the straps of her bra. He looked into her eyes, she was more beautiful and erotic then he had imagined.<p>

Slowly they undressed each other, exchanging soft kisses and tender caresses as they did. Gil eased her to the bed. Tenderly he pulled first one then the other of her nipples into his mouth, sucking at them.

Never leaving her nipples his hand eased down her body. Gil moaned softly as he found her womanhood, warm and wet - waiting for him. Gil's thumb gently flicked at her nub then gently he inserted first one then a second finger in her.

Gil kept his movements soft and gentle as he brought her to a sweet and tender orgasm. Watching her come apart under his touch was almost more then he could stand.  
>He began kissing a path down her body as she lay trembling in her post orgasmic bliss. Gil smoothed a palm along one inner thigh spreading her legs open, then he lowered his head to lick at her folds. Gil licked and sucked on her nub, making her shiver and moan. Her pink nub was still over-sensitized from the first orgasm. Gil sucked and flicked her nub, causing Sara to explode and release her juices into his mouth. Hungrily he swallowed them. Gil moved up her body and kissed her softly.<p>

"You taste so sweet," he whispered, as he eased her legs further open and raising above her.

Sara's body tightened as he slowly he pushed his manhood into her until he was all the way in. Gil stopped, giving her body time to adjust to his size. When he felt her body relax, he knew she was ready.

Slowly, he pulled back until he was almost all the way out. His downward thrust brought another sweet cry and a deep groan. He kept it slow and even, making sure she wasn't in pain.  
>The clench of her walls was pulling at his manhood making his mind go blank with lust. Soon the pace increased and he began to thrust harder. With every inward plunge, Sara moaned softly, encouraging him to keep going.<br>Gil reached between their bodies to rub her nub with his thumb.

She trembled and bucked as his rubbing thumb and thrusting manhood brought her to yet another orgasm. His hips jerked harder when she clamped down on him with her climax. He lost his control at last, plunging hard and fast.  
>Sara cried out, right on the heels of her orgasm she felt the building of another, she thought she was going to explode.<p>

Her body trembled in Gils arms and she came yet again, calling his name and almost sobbing with the sensation.  
>Gil was lost to lust, making her come once more before his own back arched and he growled loud and deep spilling himself into her. She could feel his manhood throb and pulse within her, never had anything felt so beautiful.<br>Gasping as he leaned his head against her damp shoulder.

Gil shivered in aftershocks, his length still in her, he sought her mouth kissing her softly.

Gil slowly eased himself from her, Sara nestled close to him.

"I love you," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

The buzzing of the alarm once more woke Sara. The feel of his body next to her told Sara that this time she was not dreaming, this time the dampness between her legs was caused by the love they had made the night before.

All her friends had told her that the first time would hurt, it didn't. Sara was not sure if it was because Gil was so gentle or all the "female type exams" she had had done over the years. But whatever the reason, all she knew was that it was the most beautiful experience in her life and something she wanted to do again. Sara felt him stir.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Me too," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Sara glanced at the clock, as much as she hated the idea she knew she had to get up.

"I think it is time," she said.

Gil raised his head and looked at the time, "I do believe you're right."

"Gil," she said, raising herself so she could see him. "I meant it when I told you that I didn't want this to be a one time thing. I love you. I need you in my life."

"Oh my sweet Sara," he said, caressing her face, "I need you in my life too. This will not be over until you want it to be."

Sara snuggled close to him, "There is something I wanted you to know."

"What?" he asked, loving caressing her arm.

"You are my first," she said.

Gil sat up and looked at her, "You should have told me."

"I was afraid, afraid you wouldn't want to….." Sara said, her body starting to shake.

Gil pulled her close, "I would have been more gentle. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Sara wiggled free of him and straddled him, "You couldn't have been more gentle or loving."

Sara leaned down and kissed him, smiling she said, "Now get out of my bed so I can get ready for work."

"Kinda hard for me to do that considering your sitting on me,"

Sara leaned down and kissed him again, then she rolled from him.

"You sure you want me to?" he asked.

"No," she told him, "But…."

"I know love," he said, "I don't want to - I have to."

Gil kissed her, rolled to the edge of the bed and reached for his boxers. Sara put her foot against his bottom and pushed, Gil fell on the floor.

"You cheat," he said.

"I know," she told him.

Gil dressed. "I'll see you tonight," he said, then he kissed her.

Sara smiled, "You know we will have to do this again."

"Most definitely," he said.

Sara stood in the shower, the water flowing over her body. She had to smile, how many times had she dreamed of them making love? How many times had she woke up damp between her legs because of those dreams? Now she knew that she no longer had to dream, now she knew he was hers and she was his.

"Last night was so much better then I had ever dreamt it would be," she said.

After her shower Sara wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her room, the smells from last night still hung in the air. Sara picked up the pillow he had slept on and wrapped her arms around it, breathing in his scent. It had only been a little while since he had left her bed but she missed him already. The phone rang.

"Sara, it's Mary. I'm sorry I missed your call. Is everything alright? You ready to take that job I offered you?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Everything is perfect," Sara said, "I was calling to tell you that I wanted it but I have changed my mind."

"Changed your mind?" Mary questioned. Then with a giggle in her voice Mary said, "He made his move. Tell me everything."

Sara had told Mary about her feelings for Grissom and how she was sure she couldn't work with him and continue to have him ignore her the way he has.

"Yes," Sara said. Then she told her friend everything that had happened the night before.

"Four times in one night?" Mary squealed, "I have never…."

Sara laughed, "Neither had I."

Mary laughed, "You had never done it before last night. I have been doing it since I was sixteen."

After saying her goodbyes Sara finished getting ready for work, she wanted to get there early because there was something she had to talk to him about. He had never told her how she was to act around him when they were in front of the others.

A flat tire, an accident and some construction made her late. The others were already there. Sara cursed softly as she walked into the room, she had wanted to talk to Gil before she seen them. Sara took a seat. Determined not to say anything to anyone until she seen him. The others looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Had some problems getting here," she said, wondering why they were all looking at her so funny.

Catherine was about to say something when Gil came in the room, smiling as he seen Sara. He sat beside her and laid his hand on hers.

"I told them," he said, "I hope it's ok."

Sara smiled, now she knew why they were all looking at her funny.

"It's ok," she said.

Catherine laughed, "He only told us what we already knew."

Sara looked at them, "What?"

"Come on," Catherine said, "Even a blind man could tell you were in love with him. We all just wondered why it took him so long."

Sara giggled, "I was wondering that too."

"Ok people," Gil said, "Time to get to work."

_FIVE YEARS LATER _

Sara leaned against the doorframe that lead to the back yard and pulled in a deep breath. She had often fantasized about what kind of life she would have but she never dreamt it would turn out this way.

A year after Gil had declared his love for her they were married. They had decided that - mainly because of their ages - a baby would be out of the question but the still wanted to experience the joy of parenthood. So instead Sara and Gil decided to take in foster children. They bought a house out in the country and could keep up to six of them at a time.

All the children that they took into their home were teens, the harder ones to place.

Sara looked out at the four boys that they were caring for now as they tossed a ball around the back yard and smiled. The feel of her husbands arms around her brought a muffled moan from deep inside her.

"Didn't know you were back," she said, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Just got that way," he said, "Did you get this weekend off?"

"I did," she said, pushing against him, "Just you and me and the mountains for a whole weekend.

Three years ago Grissom had retired and took a professorship at WLVU. Sara was appointed supervisor of dayshift.

"Mrs. G," Gail, the only girl, said walking to where they were standing, "Lunch is ready. Oh Hi, Mr. G. I didn't see you come in, I'll put a plate in you spot."

Sara called the boys and told them to wash up. At the table Gil asked for their attention.

"As you all know this weekend is our anniversary. Sara and I will be leaving Friday for the mountains. Nick and Sophia will be here. I expect each of you to give them the same respect that you do us," he said.

Each of the children nodded.

Gil and Sara stood on the cabin porch Friday night and watched the sunset.

"I love it here," Sara said, "So peaceful."

"I know what you mean," Gil said.

"Hon," Sara said, "Do you ever wish things had turned out differently?"

Gil turned her to him and kissed her, "No."

He tenderly caressed her face, "You are even more beautiful then you were the day we meant."

Sara giggled, "I should hope so. The day we meant I was a skinny 15 year old kid."

"You know what I mean," he said, then with a devilish grin on his face whispered, "Shall we?"

Sara took his hand and headed for the bedroom.

She knew what was on his mind by the look in his eye. He needed her and she him.

The sun found them still wrapped in each others arms. The soft sounds of nature woke Sara first. Snuggling closer to him she smiled, dreams and fantasies can come true.

The End


End file.
